deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azumi Oshitari vs Sayoko Shinozaki
Azumi Oshitari vs Sayoko Shinozaki is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Azumi Oshitari, the #1 strongest servant of the Kuki group from Maji De Watash ni Koi Shinasai! against Sayoko Shinozaki, the Supermaid from Code Geass. Description Maji De Watash ni Koi Shinasai! vs Code Geass! Two exemplary awesome maids will duel to the finish! Whose badass fighting skills outmatch the other? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The least expected individuals have sometimes the most bland background. Boomstick: But when given the spotlight, surprises all with their hidden skills and talents! Wiz: Like these two highly trained and deadly maids. Boomstick: Azumi Oshitari, the head of the Kuki maids. Wiz: And Sayoko Shinozaki, the genuinely devoted caretaker of the Lamperouge siblings. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyzed their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Azumi Oshitari (*Cues: Majikoi! S - Kuki Kagura 2012*) Wiz: The Kuki Family Corporation was larger than any other in the world. Widely known throughout for its huge businesses, investments, and contributions abroad. Boomstick: For such a huge business empire, they must have the best protection to safeguard themselves from dangers like competitors, rivals, and other elements... Wiz: The Kuki group only select those worthy to serve in their name. Excelling at aspects like Passion, Elegance, Diligence, Sophistication, Insight, Dignity, and unrivaled in loyalty, duty, and skill. These and more were demanded to those who wish to be employed as servants to the Kuki Corporation. Boomstick: Those were some high and mighty requirements! I rather join the military! Wiz: It should be noted that the Kuki corporation only selects from the best of the best. Plus, they pay their employees a handful amount than others and most of their servants consist of beauties. Boomstick: Scratch that. I reconsider my previous statement. Wiz: So naturally for such a huge and wide organization, it also has a large variety of network to monitor their people and businesses throughout the world. Boomstick: You might ask why we include these perhaps? Well, those who were employed by the Kuki were given such tasks. Especially to the younger generation of servants. Wiz: Created by the co-founder of the Kuki organization, Mikado Kuki, the youth must undergo into the youth development program first. A program that further trained and enhances the younger servants skills and talents, giving them opportunities to show their worth and prepare them for future endeavors. Boomstick: And those who qualified have a place in the Kuki servant corps. A special unit assigned for gathering data and information. Broadening the Kuki's network and connections as well as keeping an eye on their people. Kind of like the CIA! And whoever is at the top must have their hands full! Wiz: Only the most loyal and dedicated servant of the Kuki's have the privilege for such an important role entrusted upon them. Boomstick: And a perfect example is the number one in the servant corps. The scrupulous yet lenient maid, Azumi Oshitari! Azumi: ' ''I'll cut you into pieces if you're so cocky. '''Boomstick: Whoah! What hostile greeting! (*Cues: Majikoi! - Solemn Kawakami Temple*) Wiz: Well... there's a reason behind that. Before Azumi raised to the highest spot on the corps, she experienced first-hand the hardships of life. Boomstick: Azumi was born in Fuuma village. A ninja village hidden in a forest maze to keep out ordinary people and intruders. Lucky girl. She grew up in a badass place! Wiz: Well... the village is isolated from the world and is secretly protected by its ninjas, but it still didn't prevent or protect any of its residents from living as Azumi's parents were lost to her when she was young. Boomstick: Probably from some sort of incurable disease or sickness. Wiz: The Oshitari family descended from the Fuuma clan, and as part of it, Azumi was taught in the arts of ninjutsu at a very young age. This includes the use of many weaponry, trap making, survival, espionage, assassination, precission, martial arts, subterfuge, leadership, and other countless ninja arts. Boomstick: Azumi also took care many animals during her youth as part of her training. Observing, analyzing, and learning from their behavior. She was drilled in everything on the crafts and never even broke down once! That's some perseverance she got! (*Cues: Majikoi! S - Adversity Break*) Wiz: Azumi flawlessly carried out everything, earning the adoration of all. But she mostly excels at weaponry, trap making, stealth and concealment. Boomstick: All of her training and skills were put to good use when she was sold to a mercenary company. Bastards! Why did they sell her out for!? Wiz: The Fuuma Ninja clan trained their young with the clan's secret methods to become deadly specialists who they then sell to the highest bidder. But its more of an indentured servitude and sort of like a final trial rather than slavery. And after a few years of servitude, the Fuuma ninjas were free to do as they please. Boomstick: Oh. I see... similar to undergoing military training or service then. Wiz: Yes... kind of. Azumi was sold to a mercenary group. She underwent many missions and participated many battles during her time as a mercenary. One of her missions took her in the Middle East, met her future co-worker, Stacy, on the battlefield, and even fought side with Germany's finest, Lieutenant Margit Eberbach. Boomstick: Azumi is a veteran when it comes to battle and war. And according to Stacy, "Azumi never failed to get back alive, not even on the battlefield". That proves of how talented and skilled the Fuuma ninjas trained their people. Hell! Even America is afraid of the Fuuma Ninjas! Wiz: And rightly so. The Fuuma ninjas are tough and deadly. Azumi even once went on an undercover operation and deliberately got herself thrown in prison, only to wound up ruling the roost and became head prisoner in a short amount of time. Nicknamed the "Queen Bee". Boomstick: Its a fitting nickname since she tamed and put heinous criminals on a leash. After serving her years of servitude, Azumi was release and she returned back to her village. While there, she was in-charge of taking care of everyone and became a part-time teacher. She also raised medicinal herbs there as a hobby. But after some time, she took some R&R from her work only to stumble onto a terrorist attack! I pity the poor schmucks she encounters. Wiz: But before she was able to do something about situation, she was saved by Hideo Kuki, the son of Mikado Kuki, owner of the powerful Kuki Corporation. Witnessing the bravado of her savior, Azumi fell in love the first time she laid her eyes on Hideo. Since then, she harbored deep feelings for him. Boomstick: After the incident, Azumi was scouted by the Kuki's to join their rank in the servant corps. Like a dream come true, Azumi didn't hesitate and accepted their offer with much delight. Wiz: But it wasn't a smooth journey for Azumi to reach the number one spot. She encountered problems, struggled, and was tested to the limit. But regardless, she ultimately overcome the hurdles and rose to became the top-ranked servant of the servant corps, greatly surpassing her elders expectations. Boomstick: Azumi is a busy and hardworking person. She manages all her peers while tending Hideo and atteding school. What a capable woman! (*Cues: Majikoi! S - DANNOURA*) Wiz: As a ninja or shinobi, Azumi is spectacularly agile, swiftfooted, athletic and acrobatic. Boomstick: And her shinobi skills were top-notch! Mastering several techniques, Azumi can perform a body substitution technique called: Oshitari-ryu Goushou Ha!! replacing a tree branch in her place to trick her opponents, evade them or launch a surprise counter-attack. Azumi can also disguise herself to fool enemies, replaced her clothing, or stripped her clothes for more manuevaribility. The others are cool and all... but the last one is surely my favorite! Wiz: Oshitari-style! Sword dance - Pentagon! Is where Azumi swiftly cuts her opponent down in an instant, her Oshitari-style: Five-Strike Sword Dance!allows her to unleash five slashes in one strike, Oshitari-style: Goren Shougekiha!! is where Azumi unloads five consecutive punches that sends her foes flying two meters, her Fire release Jutsu! let's Azumi attack with explosions, Kyokugi, Niji Bunshi!! allows Azumi to clone herself up to seven, Oshitari-ryu, Hikouban is where Azumi pokes her foes with a paralyzing needle that restricts them of movement for three hours, and Flashball! is where Azumi throws a ball that explodes and illuminates the area with blinding light similar to a flash grenade. Boomstick: But truth be told, Azumi is actually using the secret arts of the Fuuma! Covering them up with made-up names and techniques to hide them from rival clans. Genius! Wiz: Well, Azumi is a sly and crafty person. Easily deceiving others through her acting and attitude. Boomstick: When you look at it at first, Azumi seems like a bright and cheerful girl. However! That is only just a facade! Beneath that, her brutal attitude is revealed when her master isn't around! A tyrant and a sadist! Probably the result of her rough and tough upbringing. She also have major authority in her class, casually bossing around her peers like her own personal subjects when her master isn't around. Very impressive for getting powerful and influential people to respect and feared her at the same time. Wiz: Azumi possesses strong ki and a keen sense of awareness, allowing her to sense nearby presences and bloodlusts. She also have precise hearing, capable of hearing a whisper from one kilometers away. Boomstick: She's also highly-trained in duties like giving massages, cooking, driving, and etc... And being in class S, Azumi is also exemplary in the brain department. Wiz: Azumi is sharp and observant. She could tell her foes next move and easily deduces her opponents weak points. She also possesses a retentive memory, easily memorized all the arts in the French gallery in just a short period of time. Boomstick: While Azumi uses weapons much during battle, she is no slouch when it comes to close quarters combat. She is highly adept in martial arts, using her two knife-hands, she could easily knockdown and severely injure her foes with a few strikes. But mostly, she uses fast-lightning strike kicks when striking her foes. And when she does use weapons, Azumi is equipped with twin kodachi-blades. The blades are similar to tanto-blades, but is mainly use for defense, and perhaps assassination. Wiz: Azumi could predict and calculate the blades trajectories. Able to throw them like a boomering of sort. Boomstick: Trained in many weapons, Azumi have an arsenal hidden under her dress! She carries around grenades, smoke bombs, modified shooting stars made to explode, poison kunais, a high-powered stun gun, paralyzing needles, and a modified-knife with wire attach to it, perfect for constricting her foes movements. Wiz: Her dress also serves as her defense. Underneath it, Azumi wore a chain-mail body armor. Perfect against sharp and pointed objects. Boomstick: Azumi is a tyranical person when her boss is not around but plot twist! She actually hides her true self by covering it up with a fake one under a bogus one! Wiz: Uhh... what? Boomstick: Hehe. Azumi is truly a kind and warm-hearted person, but she hides this under a guise of her rough and tough demeanor, and covered them with her fake-cheery personality when her master is around. But when it comes to work, her heart could turn to ice in a split second! (*Cues: Majikoi! S - Play Hardball*) Wiz: Not bad delivering that one, Boomstick. Azumi could become cold and lethal when she take things seriously. She shines the most in quickness and finesse. She is capable enough to easily caught up and intercept her target, fast enough to swiftly strike her foes before they could even react, kept-up and avoided against Mayazumi's fast and precise slashes, easily drifted around the curves while moving at second gear speed pulling a rickshaw, swiftly switched her bowl with the Fuuma elder without him and Yamato noticing, knocked out the terrorist leader in a blink of an eye, and casually dodged automatic gunfire, multiple missiles, and P Cookie 2's energy beam. Boomstick: She also have the strength to slice an incoming missile with her blade, blocked two powerful sword slashes, and held her own against Mayazumi, the strange sword girl who is a member of the big four. The four strongest and most well-endowed women in Kawakami! She even held her own against the Hegemon; Xiang-Yu, who has enough strength to send a person flying into orbit! Wiz: Azumi impressively held Xiang Yu long enough for reinforcement to arrive before collapsing. Boomstick: Azumi is also capable of fixing her dislocated bones in place by herself, fought and survived many wars, outsmarted some old guy named Nabeshima, led her own unit, beat five invisible opponents, overpowered and defeated another ninja dude named, Hachiya, precisely threw her knife which bind some robot girl's legs, and fought and overwhelmed Margit but their fight ultimately ends in a draw. It is stated that Azumi is comparable to Margit, who can easily finish off her opponents in a flash and have a well-fortified castle wall-like defense! Wiz: Despite focusing on speed and quickness, Azumi's defenses were impecable. Giving her opponent a hard time finding any openings to strike from. (*Cues: Majikoi! S - Shutsujin Nite Sourou*) Boomstick: While having a solid defense, it doesn't necesarilly protect her from all attacks. Azumi is a bit cocky, stubborn and despite having a strong patience and not so easily detered, constant taunting regarding her age and badmouthing her master will eventually make Azumi lose her cool and become reckless. Although she's capable of witstanding against opponents who are way out of her league, she can only hold out so long in doing so. And despite her ninja training, Azumi never learned any seductive techniques or methods of a kunoichi due to lacking... feminine charms. Azumi: ' ''If you talk carelessly, I'll punish you by stabbing you☆. Wiz: Everybody have flaws, Boomstick. But even when entrusted with so many obligations and workload, Azumi still retains her state of focus and never fails to support her master with the utmost smile. ''Azumi:'' ' ''Stop wasting my time. Bring it on, bitches! Sayoko Shinozaki (*Cues: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Stories*) Wiz: During the era of a.d. year of 2010, war between the Japanese and Britannia broke out. Many were swept by the war, including the royal Lamperouge family. Boomstick: With the death of their mother, the young prince and princess became orphans. Until one of their closest allies, the Ashford family, took care of the siblings and change their surname to protect them from harm. Should've change their entire name completely... Wiz: For their protection, the Ashford family assigned their most trusted caretaker to look after them. Boomstick: Sayoko Shinozaki is a pretty caretaker who was originally the personal maid of the Ashford's hot daughter. Sayoko served with utmost loyalty and devotion to the siblings and even grew quite attached to them. I mean, I would too after learning that both of them are royalty! Wiz: Sayoko was one of the few trusted who knew of the Lamperouges true identities. Sayoko mostly look after the frail sibling, Nunnally since Lelouch is capable of managing on his own. Boomstick: At first glance, one would never thought of or expect that the kind and caring maid will have a huge role to play in the war. Sayoko is more than just a pretty face! The seemingly-simple and normal maid is actually badass! (*Cues: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - In Justice*) Wiz: Unbeknownst to all, Sayoko is actually the next successor to the Shinozaki clan or school of martial arts, and was an undercover agent the whole time. Boomstick: She's a ninja!? Wiz: Yes but not quite... Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Although she look and act the part, she insist that she's actually an SP rather than a ninja or a shinobi. Boomstick: Well that's stupid! How do you explain her NINJA outfit, weaponry and skills!? Wiz: Well... she explains to Rolo that only the same manner of skills and weapons usage just so happens to be similar to that of a ninja, but the concept of her occupation is entirely different. Boomstick: Uh huh... I don't bite it. Wiz: Sayoko claims that she's a member of the SP or special/security police. A secret service agent charged with espionage, surveillance, infiltration, and intelligence gathering. Boomstick: Right... she's definitely a ninja by that description. Wiz: She's more akin to a spy actually. But anyway, being a secret agent and member of the Shinozaki clan, Sayoko was taught in the ways of combat, reconnaisance and stealth. Boomstick: Sayoko is ridiculously athletic and acrobatic, able to casually overwhelm the athletic team and leaping high into the air performing turns and spins while charading as Lelouch in avoiding pursuers! Oh, Sayoko is also good at disguises and fooling others too. (*Cues: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Brain Game*) Wiz: Sayoko is quick on her toes, able to swiftly strike, dodge and block incoming attacks. She is also conversant with modern technology, vehicles, sports, weapons, housework, cooking, and etc... Boomstick: She is also a skilled pilot. And being a spy and all, Sayoko gathers intelligence, data and other important information, so no doubt Sayoko is at least well-versed in the brain department as well. But more importantly, Sayoko is highly trained in close quarters combat and survival! Sayoko have impressive martial art skills that rivals any elite soldiers training in cqc. Sayoko also have strong willpower that let's her fight through pain and injuries. Wiz: Sayoko also have great fortitude and equilibrium, able to perfectly balance herself standing in a tree branch, leap high in a single bound and land safely from high elevations. She is also quite perceptive, able to deduce and pinpoint vulnerable weak spots of her opponents. Sayoko: ' ''Even if you are a cyborg, your exposed human parts make you vulnerable. '''Boomstick: And regards to her arsenal and equipment, Sayoko have a handful of kunais strapped to her legs under her maid attire that she uses to slice and throw at her enemies. She wields two of these like a knife as her main weapon of choice--- huh... Wiz: And is highly proficient with it, even have precise aim when throwing them, piercing Jeremiah to the heart even with smoke around blocking her sight. Boomstick: Sayoko also carries smoke bombs which I guess is likely hidden in her dress too. She also equipped them on her footwear for easy trigger, and likely to its name, smoke bombs are commonly use to escape sticky situations or hinder enemies sight. Used often by stealth agents or ninjas... alright I'm calling it! Sayoko's clearly a ninja, Wiz! Suck it! Wiz: Ugh. Fine... Let's just get on with it. (*Cues: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Madder Sky*) Boomstick: Really? Alrighty then! Sayoko is a strong and capable servant... err... woman. She fought and easily knockback a cybernetically enhanced orange... err... human with just a kick, fast enough to outrun the Knightmare Frame, Mordred, quick enough of casually avoiding some fireworks cannon, dodged gunfire, swiftly disappeared after leaving a comment on her previous master's back, and fought evenly against Suzaku in close quarters combat. Heck! Even hastily escaped him during their encounter. Wiz: Sayoko also have impressive perseverance. She endured fatal injuries such as having her back slashed and being beaten to a pulp. She also recovers her wound a bit faster than others, and is somehow capable of surviving near-death situations. Boomstick: Sayoko passed the Black Knights invitation and challenge with absolute flying colors, participated and successfully infiltrated the Tokyo Settlement Bureau during the Final Battle in Tokyo, curb stomped highly trained guards and saved Kallen and Nunnally from their captivity, fought and overwhelmed a hot officer named Veleta Nu, and fucking survived the blast of the FLEIJA! How the hell!? Next thing you tell us, this maid ain't human! Wiz: Ehh... no. Funny thing is though, the staff of Code Geass jokingly said that they were originally planning on making Sayoko the strongest in the series. But anything by it is just a jest but still... they made her look amazing. And most of Sayoko's surviving impossible odds is probably due to pure sheer luck and coincidence. Boomstick: Well by impossible odds, she managed to escape captive from some guy named Schnitzel. Wiz: Schneizel. Boomstick: Whatever. She got out of that fortifide enemy base while wounded and fought through the pain all the way back to her homebase! What stamina and endurance she got! Any other person would've collapse and die in her place! Wiz: Sayoko has proven herself to be one of Lelouch's most trusted allies and thoroughly supported him on his campaign in liberating Japan and toppling the Britannian Empire to the very end. Boomstick: Sayoko is pretty calm and polite but she tends to overdo her tasks which sometimes becomes a bother to others, especially if she handle things her way. Like what she did when she masqueraded as Lelouch at school, messing/improving his reputation with the ladies and making Lelouch look like the school's star athlete much to Lelouch's dismay and his peers confusion. Wiz: And despite being a covert operative, Sayoko likes to face off her opponent directly rather than striking them from the shadows, becoming a bit careless sometimes. Boomstick: But even then, Sayoko is an exemplary and chivalrous servant anyone would want to employ in their household or service! With her extreme skills rivaling her duties, Sayoko is the literal embodiment of a Supermaid! (Jeremiah walk towards the school's clubhouse but stopped on his track as Sayoko appeared from behind a pillar) Jeremiah: ' ''Out of my way. I have no desire to kill a woman if I don't need to. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''We at least share that. I too would like to avoid any unnecessary killing. Jeremiah: ' ''Oh? ''Sayoko:'' ' ''Engarde! (Sayoko dashes off with weapons in hand towards Jeremiah.) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Grandia - Garlyle*) The Kuki Corp, one of Japan's most influencial and powerful houses was forced to act after the rebels turned terrorist group known as, The Black Knights, brought chaos and suffering to the homeland. Despite being subjugated by a foreign nation, the Kuki Corp still continued supporting their nation through diplomacy and peace-talks with their subjugators, much to most peoples dismay. Hoping to avoid further deaths and destruction, while forging a new bridge and trust, the Kuki Corp extends a hand in quelling the rebellion and aphrehending its leader by lending their elite unit, the servant corps, to assist the Holy Britannian Empire's endeavors. With assistance from the servant corp, the uprising slowly died out without the need of violence or hostility (most servants case at least). And with their expertise in gathering data and information, the head of the terrorist group and some of its members identity were discovered, and their base of operations were found. Knowing who and what they were up against, the servant corps thoroughly studied their targets dosier and carefully planned their next operation. The operation required a swift and decisive team in launching an assault on the terrorist's base by night-time. The servant corps rightfully selected their agents for the mission. However, Number 0 was included to oversee the operation and to act as back-up in case things go sour. Number 0: ' ''Am I to babysit again? Hmph. Very well. ''Maid 02:'' ' ''Fuck. This sucks... Number 0: ' ''We got a problem here, baby? ''Maid 02:'' ' ''*Anxious* Nope! No problems here! Nada! We're clear! Crystal! Maid 03: ' ''*Giggle* ''Number 0:'' ' ''What's so funny, baby? Maid 03: ' ''*Ahem* Excuse me. ''Maid 01:'' ' ''Heh. Never a quite moment with these bunch. Leading the elite team is none other than the maiden of infiltration and precision, the Number 1 and head of the servant corp, Oshitari Azumi. Along with her cohort maids, Stacy, Lee and a few others with Number 0, Hume, as their overseer. Their intel led them to a wharf with a bunch of warehouses. (*Cues: Xenogears - Invasion*) Night-time, the team nimbly arrived at the area. Lee: ' ''It seems none of them noticed our presence yet. ''Stacy:'' ' ''Well, they're about to in a matter of seconds! Stacy readies her guns. Stacy: ' ''ROCK and loaded! My unit and I are ready to cause some havoc! Err... cause some distraction, I mean. ''Azumi:'' ' ''Alright. Let's get this over with. You know your objectives. With weapons ready and a nod, Azumi and her team set off to do their seperate task. Stacy's unit were to execute a frontal assault and cause some confusion. Lee's unit were to guard and intercept the terrorists possible escape routes. Azumi's unit were to hack and sabotage all electrical and mechanical devices on the area, while Hume is to observe and only act if a Knightmare Frame or other machines were to activate and enter the fray. Azumi detaches herself from her unit and goes alone on a seperate task of infiltrating and aphrending the terrorist's leader. Intrigued, Hume decided to watch and follow her while criticizing her tactics from the shadows, flawlessly hiding his presence in doing so. Hume: ' ''Hmph. You're methods are as mediocre as always. What a baby. ''Azumi:'' ' ''Isn't it time you retire already, gramps? Hume: ' ''Hmph. Babies these days... they bloom quite late. ''Azumi:'' ' ''*Slightly Irritated* I'll pretend I didn't heard that last part. Hume: ' ''Hmph. Hmm? Well, I hope your fighting skills have improve at least... baby. (*Cues: Samurai Warriors 2 - Pursuit*) Hume's voice faded into the darkness as several kunais head towards Azumi coming from the darkness in front of her. Fast on her reflexes, Azumi swiftly block the incoming sharp projectiles. A silhoutte swiftly follows and came out from the darkness to deliver a quick slash at Azumi but the latter manage to defend herself and locked blades with the assailant. (*Cues: Fighting EX Layer - Amatsuki Castle (Daytime)*) The moonlight shines brightly at the area, illuminating and revealing the attacker to be one of Zero's top-notched bodyguard and heir to the Shinozaki clan, Sayoko Shinozaki. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''I cannot let you proceed any further. Azumi: ' ''Then I'll force my way through. '''FIGHT! Both combatants clash blades with each other, deflecting, evading and countering every move using their skills and talent. Sayoko blocks Azumi's strike and flips backward. Azumi pursuits on the offensive as Sayoko continues to defend herself, biding her time for a glimpse of opening on her opponent's defense. Azumi relentlessly continues her attack with Sayoko countering each strike. Their melee is at a standstill. Sayoko: ' ''(Her guard is impressive.) Couldn't get past her opponent's defenses, Sayoko changes her tactics and resorts to use her smoke bombs. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''(This should slow her down.) Sayoko swiftly threw a smoke bomb on the ground which engulfs the area, surrounding both combatants. Azumi: ' ''Tch. Several kunais suddenly came at Azumi but with her precise hearing and calmness, Azumi manages to quickly pinpoint their direction and deflects them. Sayoko leaps from the smoke and threw another barrage of kunais at Azumi. ''Azumi:'' ' ''*Smirk* Bring it on! With a smirk, Azumi manages to deflect them all, leaps back and avoid Sayoko's slash, gaining some distance. Azumi: ' ''My turn. Oshitari-style: Five-Strike Sword Dance! Azumi counter-attacks and unleashes five slashes in one swift strike. Sayoko quickly got her guard up and block most of it. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''Ugh. Sayoko felt her hands numb after blocking such attack. Sayoko: ' ''(What power and speed she got. I have to finish this quickly!) ''Azumi:'' ' ''You're finished. Sayoko: ' ''(!) Sayoko barely avoided Azumi's slash, resulting a portion of her dress being cut. Sayoko quickly look a bit at her dress and move her gaze to her opponent, who is boldy smiling. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''I will stop you no matter what! Sayoko readies her blades. Azumi: ' ''*Cocky* Do try a little harder. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''You'll regret saying that. Sayoko stomps her boot and unleash another smokescreen, further clouding the area. Azumi: ' ''(This again?) You think a smokescreen can stop a shinobi? This time however, Sayoko quickly circles around and threw her kunais at her foe from all sorts of different angles. ''Azumi:'' ' ''(Friggin too easy.) Azumi deflects and evades the blades thrown at her but was caught by a surprise quick knee strike to the gut. Azumi: ' ''Ack. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''Got you. Sayoko follows-up with a spinning roundhouse kick, knocking back her foe. Azumi drops her weapons on the ground but manages to handspring and got back up. Azumi: ' ''Tch. Lucky shot... huh? Sayoko quickly closes the gap and unloads fast and precise slashes. Azumi using her quickness and agility evades and leaps back, avoiding most of her foe's strikes but her dress was caught in the attack and were cut in some areas. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''Now were even. Azumi took a quick look on her dress before returning her gaze to her adversary. Azumi: ' ''(Not bad.) Tch. Sayoko dashes to her opponent and unleashed a barrage of assault. Azumi defended herself by evading them and was pushed back against the wall. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''This ends now. Azumi using the wall as her leverage, spring towards Sayoko and tackles her, knocking the latter down. Azumi quickly got back up followed shortly by Sayoko. Azumi swiftly kicks one of Sayoko's hand and disarms her of her weapon. Azumi unloads another lightning-fast kick which sends Sayoko back a few meters. Sayoko manages to flip and throw her weapon. Azumi: ' ''I'll show you the difference between amateurs and pros. Azumi swiftly threw a kunai of her own without looking which hit and deflect the incoming object. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''(Who is this person!?) Sayoko grabs another weapon and equips them on each hand. Sayoko: ' ''(No matter who she is... she isn't going to get near master Lelouch. I'll make sure of it!) I've swore to protect my master to the bitter end! ''Azumi:'' ' ''How noble. Sayoko: ' ''I will finish you here and now! ''Azumi:'' ' ''You dolt. You shouldn't take me lightly. Just then... (*Cues: BOOM!*) A warehouse not too far from them exploded. Sayoko: ' ''(What!?) (*Cues: Majikoi! - Pitfall of Daily Life*) Azumi throws a grenade on the ground which releases a cloud of smoke. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''Ugh. You're not getting away so easily! Sayoko unloads a handful of kunais at Azumi's location, only to miss their mark. Sayoko: ' ''Tch. Sayoko got her guard up as Azumi swiftly retrieves her blades and dashes off towards her opponent. Sayoko gambles on her next move and extinguishes the smoke by spinning around. Just as she cleared the smoke, Azumi was a pinpoint away in stabbing Sayoko with her blade. But Sayoko anticipates and counters her opponent's move. Deflecting Azumi's blades and stabbing her on the side of the rib and chest. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''Apologies. Azumi: ' ''Friggin hell... Sayoko removes her weapons from her foe. Azumi drops her weapons and fell down to the ground. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''Target neutralized. Sayoko was about to go back and report but... (*Cues: Samurai Warriors 4 - God of War*) Azumi: ' ''And here I thought you ain't careless enough to turn your back on the enemy. Tsk. Tsk. Very sloppy... ''Sayoko:'' ' ''(!) Sayoko instinctively turns around to face Azumi. Azumi: ' ''Here! Flashball! But was blinded by a bright light and heard Azumi muttering something as Sayoko leaps back. Just as the light faded, Sayoko instantly threw her kunai at Azumi. But as soon as her weapon pierced Azumi's skull, the target turns into a log. ''Sayoko:'' ' ''Huh? What in the!? Azumi: ' ''Fell for it. Fire release Jutsu! Caught off-guard, explosions rocked the surroundings, blasting away Sayoko. Azumi dive towards her foe and delivers the fatal blow. ''Azumi:'' ' ''You're good but I'm just better! Oshitari-style! Sword dance - Pentagon! In an instant, Azumi slashes Sayoko before she could even react. And with one final scream, Sayoko was cut into multiple pieces of flesh. The chunks of flesh of what was once of the Supermaid lands messily into the ground. Azumi takes a look at the messy sight. Azumi: ' ''*Sigh* Maids have it tough... '''KO! Azumi arrives at the exact location to where Zero is residing only to witness Hume already hauling up Zero's unconscious body on to his shoulder and snide at Azumi's tardiness with the latter irritated as they leave to return to HQ with their target while flies hover over Sayoko's bloody remains. Results (*Cues: Majikoi! S - To Be Your Hero*) Boomstick: Eww... what a nasty sight. Somebody should clean that up. Wiz: Both combatants were incredibly tough and sharp. Capable of enduring substantial amounts of pain and pressure. Boomstick: Both were smart, trained in ways of secrecy, their skills are well-match, and their precision are almost equal. Their speed and quickness however is another matter. Wiz: While both could dodge gunfire, Azumi is quite faster and quicker than Sayoko. Although Sayoko wasn't far-off in the speed department, Azumi is capable of moving faster than eyesight, even when striking her foe, something Sayoko haven't shown in the show. Proving that Azumi could deal a killing blow first. Boomstick: While Sayoko is quick enough to disappear, Azumi could do that too. And even if Sayoko manage to land a blow on Azumi's body, the latter's hidden armor protects her from serious injuries. Wiz: Despite of Sayoko's perceptive knowledge of deducing weakpoints and with her precision, she still have difficulties finding any openings to exploit against Azumi's flawless defense. Boomstick: Pfft. She could just aim and throw her weapon on her opponent's head! Come on! Its not that hard people! Wiz: That's a thought but with Azumi's sharp hearing and excellent deducing skills, she is able to pinpoint the accuracy of incoming objects or projectiles and swiftly intercepts them. Not to mention, even have the strength to either deflect or block them. It is also noteworthy that despite Azumi wearing armor under her dress, she is still able to move around the battlefied with relative ease. Boomstick: Well, Azumi strikes were lightning fast... Also, Azumi had many advantages over Sayoko. Wider arsenal, better combat experience... huh? what? Orange you say!? Uh, yeah. About that. Azumi's verse is filled with crazed superhuman battle maniacs, and this maid clashes with them on a few basis. Although out of her league, she is still able to hold her own long enough against them before exhausting herself. Plus, Azumi have experience with robots too and is a veteran when it comes to battle and warfare. Wiz: Azumi also have many options in dealing with her foe using her unique abilities. Though Sayoko have better martial arts skills and have long range weaponry advantage in keeping her foe at bay, she can only do so for long against superior opponents like Azumi before resorting to escape. Boomstick: But even if she escapes, Azumi have no problems tracking her down. So... speed, weapons, experience, abilities, durability, strength, and versatility. Damn. That's a bit overwhelming. Wiz: This fight was clear cut. While Sayoko may have the edge in close quarters combat and range, Azumi outclasses her in everywhere else. Boomstick: I guess you could say, the Supermaid Just Got Served! Wiz: The winner is Azumi Oshitari. Comparison Azumi Oshitari *+Faster & Quicker *+Better Armor *+Better Senses *+Better Arsenal *+More Experienced *+Better Abilities *+More Durable *+Stronger *+More Versatile *+Better control over the battlefield Sayoko Shinozaki *+Better Close Quarters Combat *+Longer Range *+Perseverance Who are you rooting for? Azumi Oshitari Sayoko Shinozaki Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Knife Fight Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019